Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus and a parameter setting method and particularly to a control technology of a recording head.
Description of the Related Art
In an image recording apparatus including a recording head, when a medium or a base material to be used is changed, a method of setting a recording parameter such as a recording procedure or an ejection amount or the like is known. In an image recording apparatus with a single path, not only the recording parameter such as the recording procedure or the ejection amount or the like but also an abnormality detection parameter such as a threshold value used when an abnormal recording element is detected may be set.
Conventionally, by manually inputting information on the medium or the base material into the image recording apparatus by a user, the medium or the base material is set, and the parameters such as the recording procedure, the ejection amount or a detection threshold value or the like is set.
Moreover, regarding the detection of the abnormal recording element, a technology of determining presence of the abnormal recording element on the basis of an actual recording position is known. The recording position is a position where a dot which is a minimum constituent unit of an image is formed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-210773 describes an image recording apparatus including a reflection-type optical sensor mounted on a carriage, which detects density of a dot pattern formed on the medium.
In the image recording apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-210773, a paper-type discrimination pattern and a detection pattern for a dot position shift are provided as dot patterns. Then, the paper-type discrimination pattern is read by using a reflection-type optical sensor, and a type of a medium is determined from a degree of wet expansion of the dot on the medium.
Moreover, from a reading result of the detection pattern of the dot position shift using the reflection-type optical sensor, a correction value for correcting the shift of the recording position is calculated.
The term of the image recording apparatus in this Description corresponds to the term of a printing apparatus in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-210773. The term of the medium in this Description corresponds to the term of a printing sheet in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-210773.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-163475 describes an image recording apparatus including a line-type recording head in which a plurality of head modules are arranged along a longitudinal direction of a recording head. In the image recording apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-163475, first, a dot pattern for detecting a dot formation position is read out by using an optical sensor.
Subsequently, by using a reading result of the optical sensor, a shift amount of an actual recording position from an ideal recording position is calculated. Then, on the basis of the calculated shift amount, a recording position of each of recording elements of the recording head is corrected.
The term of the head module in this Description corresponds to the term of a tip of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-163475. The term of the image recording apparatus in this Description corresponds to the term of the recording apparatus in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-163475.
The term of the recording position in this Description corresponds to the term of an ink deposition position in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-163475.
The term of the recording element in this Description corresponds to the term of a nozzle in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-163475.